My Master's Heart
by freakyvampire
Summary: Told by Black Hayate, Riza, and our POV. Read and find out what that sly dog is planning! Royai. Oneshot!


1A/N: Don't worry. I'll update my other stories ASAP. If I can. Haha. Well, here's another one-shot fic. Enjoy!

My Master's Heart

B.H. POV

'Sigh' Today is the same as always. Here's where the problem begins...I'm just a dog that whines for his master. And here she is again telling me-

"Why do I love Roy so much? It is a taboo of taboos for a lieutenant to even like her superior officer! Why?" Hawkeye held me in her arms. It's just so depressing on why she can't bring herself to even tell him...If only I could help...That's it!

Riza's POV

"Ruff, ruff!" Black Hayate continued barking and whining at me. "What is it boy?" I knelt down and stroked his fur. To my surprise, he jerked away from me. "Hmm, maybe I'll take you for a walk...It's not too late. Only 4 P.M." I grabbed his leash and hooked it onto his collar.

B.H. POV

'Perfect' I sneered. When my master and I got outside, I ran for it, luckily, the night before, I chewed on the leash. I can't believe my master didn't notice it. So, as I took off, the leash broke off and my master chased after me. I knew that human's scent and his place, so I headed towards there.

Riza POV

"Wait! Black Hayate! Hrr!" I was fed up. I had my gun in my back pocket. I took it out while I was running and I loaded it. Then, I triggered it. 'BANG!' He managed to dodge it. 'Damn! That dog knows me too well!' I thought as I loaded my gun once more.

B.H. POV

'Shit! She's starting to shoot me already!' I ran even faster, and, thankfully, stopped at the doorstep and I was clawing and barking at it. My master was about to fire the gun at me until that man opened the door. "R-Roy? I-I mean...Sir?" My master was stunned. I guess she wasn't aware that we were at this pathetic humans house. I'm being nice today, so...

My master turned red. I always wondered why she would do that around this particular human. Well, anyways, she was in her cotton pajamas, had little smiley faces all over it, (A/N: like mine!) and her hair was down.

OUR POV!

Black Hayate stuck his tongue out and started panting. The lieutenant was embarrassed about what she was wearing and dropped her silver gun. "S-sir! I can explain!" Riza then felt a chill running down her spine. She looked up and noticed that it was pitch black, except for the lighting the barracks provided. "Hey, Lieutenant. Since we're not at work, and it is after hours, I'd like it very much if you just called me Roy. Would it work both ways?" Riza nodded.

"Well then, why don't you come on in? After you had a chase like that, I think you'd wanna sit down and have a cup of coffee, hm?" Roy smiled and Riza turned away. "Yes sir...I mean Roy." Riza corrected herself. She wasn't used to calling a superior officer by their name. Neither did Roy. Riza went in and called Black Hayate to come in. Roy closed the door behind him and told Riza to make herself comfortable.

Riza sighed as she sat. "So, since it's almost Valentines, you got a date? A sweetheart?" Hawkeye tensed. She wanted a sweetheart, and she wanted it to be Roy. "No sir, Roy!" Riza corrected herself once again. Roy looked at her awkwardly. 'No? How can something so beutiful have...wait? What am I saying?' Roy shook his head violently. Hawkeye and Hayate stared at Mustang. "Roy? What are you doing?" Roy regained his posture and smiled at her before turning away. Riza blushed. 'Oh God! That smile! That damn smile...it's so sweet...if it were only...' Hawkeye sighed. "Riza...Since you haven't got a date, and I don't either...would you..." Mustang took a breath.

'Go out?' Riza was on the verge of crying for joy. "Care to eat the chocolate I bought?" Riza was upset and fuming on the inside, hiding her hurt, she didn't show it. Above it all, she felt rejected. "Oh..."

"When I said that, would you be my valentine?" Roy smirked, then smiled at her. 'God...she's damn fine...' Hawkeye choked out, "Yes, Roy...Of course..." Roy had a sigh of relief and he came over to where she sat. As he embraced her, she gave a slight kiss. Riza then broke free of it and squeezed Black Hayate tight. "Arigatou, Hayate...Hountou Arigatou..." Black Hayate grinned. "WOOF!" (Darn. I can't think of anymore!) Black Hayate licked her face.

"Roy..." Riza hugged him tightly. "Riza! I can't-," Roy was cut off when Riza kissed him. "I love you so much..."

"And I too...Riza..."

Fin...

A/N: Review please and tell me if it is good/bad whatever. I made Black Hayate a good doggy in this one. I've read others where he always wanted to maul Roy. 'Tis all right. Haha. Ja ne!


End file.
